A Wish Upon A Star
by SecretScribe
Summary: *COMPLETE* Frodo laments that "I wish the ring had never come to me" - here is what might have happened
1. A Wish Upon A Star

Author's Note:  Having been inspired by all the wonderful stories out there I thought I'd try my hand at it too.  This is my first attempt, so please be kind.  If you like what you've read so far, please r&r.

Disclaimer:  Just to let you all know.  I neither own the characters nor the copy right on them.  I'm just obsessed about them and think about them way too much.            

Having grown up in the Shire, Frodo didn't have much experience with boats, especially ones this big.  Well, at least for a hobit they were considered big, although Frodo had a feeling that for one of the big people these would have been considered rather small, Frodo quietly amended to himself.  Yet for all his inexperience with being on the water there was still something soothing about being in the boat.  

The gentle rocking of the boat, the warm cloak around him and Aragorn's soft, gentle humming in the background, a tune that Frodo didn't recognize, yet which still sounded familiar to him was doing something that he hadn't been able to do in a long time.   All these things worked together to relax Frodo, the way that the gentle rocking of a mother will lull a baby to sleep with the promise of safely and love.

            "Frodo-lad, is that tea ready yet?"

            With a sudden jerk Frodo looks up, almost expecting to be back in 

Bag End with Bilbo sitting by the fire in the main room waiting for Frodo to bring him his evening tea.  Looking around, Frodo realizes that he must have fallen asleep, dreaming about Bilbo, Bag End, and happier times.  Looking at the refection of the sun on the water, those memories feel like a dream, a memory from a lifetime ago.

            "If you're tired Frodo, you may as well lay down.  There isn't anything to look at anyway and we've still a ways to go before stopping."

            "I'm alright.  Just let my mind wander a bit, I reckon."

            But having heard Bilbo's voice, even if it was only in a dream, dredged up within Frodo an over-flowing of homesickness, a sudden desire to turn around and just go back to the Shire.  Just turn around and go back to Bag End and hide his head under his nice, soft pillow and forget all about rings and orcs and things that go bump in the night.

            "Strider, do you ever wish things were different?"

            "What do you mean Frodo?"

            "Well, that this whole business with the ring was someone else's responsibility, that you were safely somewhere else and knew nothing about it."

            Turning to look at Aragorn, Frodo is once again amazed at how easily the man sitting behind him has not only accepted, but handled all the additional responsibility that has been thrust upon him.  Had the roles been reversed Frodo knew that there was no way he would have handled things as well as Strider, especially without Gandalf there to guide them.

            "I mean, have you ever wished that all these burdens could have landed on someone else's shoulders?"

            Looking at Frodo, Aragorn can see the fear and doubt clouding the hobit's usually clear eyes.  And thinking about it carefully, he wonders what he can say that will ease the troubled hobit's burden, even if only for a short little while.

            "I think we've all wished, at times, to abandon our burden to someone else.  Yet, I think that deep inside ourselves lies the strength to do what needs to be done."

            "Don't you just ever want to run away from it all?"

            "I like to think that I, like you, was put on this earth for such a time as this."

            Those words, said so kindly, reminded Frodo so much of Gandalf that he could almost hear them coming from the old wizard's lips.  And suddenly, the grief that Frodo had kept so tightly wound inside of himself loosened just a little.  It was like a part of Gandalf was still with them all.

            "Thank you," Frodo said as he turned back to look over the front of the boat, wondering if things would have turned out better if someone else had been chosen to take the ring.


	2. Into The Looking Glass

Author's Note:  Having been inspired by all the wonderful stories out there I thought I'd try my hand at it too.  This is my first attempt, so please be kind.  If you like what you've read so far, please R&R.

Disclaimer:  Just to let you all know.  I neither own the characters nor the copy right on them.  I'm just obsessed about them and think about them way too much.   

*********************************

            Feeling tired, yet also restless, Frodo fidgeted in the boat as Aragorn paddled them onward.  Because of his size, Frodo helped little with paddling the boat but at Aragorn's insistence had learned how and had practiced well.

"You never know when you'll have to paddle your own boat."  Frodo could still hear Aragorn saying that, looking sternly at the hobits.

Although he wasn't thrilled at the idea, Frodo could see the wisdom in the whole matter.  To be fair, Sam was the only one who had any real problems learning how to paddle.

"It just isn't natural I tell you", Sam said one day after yet another failed attempt at trying to paddle the boat.  Aragorn had taken to having Legolas follow his boat when Sam was trying to paddle in it.  Having Legolas do so had already saved them from losing Sam's paddle a number of times.   

"I know Sam", Frodo agreed, trying to cheer up his faithful friend.  "But I don't really think there is a lot that can be called natural about hobits being so far from the Shire."

"Ain't that the truth, Mr. Frodo."

Laughing while watching Sam to try, unsuccessfully, to propel the canoe just a little Frodo's attention was brought back suddenly to the small phial that he kept in his breast pocket.  Frodo had never seen anything so pure.  It was almost as if the very light of the sun was being absorbed by the pure clarity of the liquid in the phial.  And looking at the phial, Frodo almost felt himself transported back to Lorien, back to stand beside Sam waiting to look into Galadriel's Mirror.

"Are you all packed Frodo-lad?"

"Bilbo, is that you?"

"Were you expecting someone else?  Hurry up Frodo, Gandalf will be expecting us to meet him in Bree and we can't keep that wizard waiting."

Looking around, Frodo found himself back in his room in Bag End.  He was sitting on his bed, with his travel bag beside his door and his coat in his hand.  If he didn't know any better, he'd almost think he was getting ready to put on his jacket to leave Bag End and follow Bilbo on some wild and crazy adventure.  But that couldn't be possible, Bilbo left years ago and found his way to Rivendell.

"Will you hurry up Frodo?"

Putting on his jacket and picking up his travel bag Frodo looked for a chain around his neck, then for the ring in one of his pockets.  It wasn't there.  "Could it really be gone?"  Frodo mused to himself.  Looking into the mirror by his bed, Frodo saw a slightly older, but no less wise hobit looking back at him.  "Maybe the ring never came to me after all."

Opening his door, Frodo left his bedroom to almost walk right into Bilbo, a Bilbo that looked exactly the same as Frodo remembered from Bilbo's eleventy-first birthday party.  Only, Frodo wondered if maybe this time it hadn't been such a big event, seeing as how Bilbo hadn't intended to leave.

"Would you come along!"  And suddenly Frodo feels a hand grab his arm and yank him towards the door.

This time, Frodo had to admit, things went a lot more smoothly than they had the previous time.  First of all, Bilbo was much more experienced at travel than he and Sam had been and there were no Sam, Merry, or Pippin to slow them down, especially Pippin.  Yet, Frodo was surprised to admit how much he missed the other hobits' company, especially Sam's.  

Thinking about it, Frodo had to admit that this trip to Rivendell was a lot less eventful than the previous one (probably because no one had knifed him yet).  Still, this time around Bree came and went and there was no Strider there to meet them.  Frodo found that just a little bit strange, considering that either way, he'd have thought that Gandalf would have had his friend wait for the hobits this time round.  Come to think of it, this didn't look anything like the last route to Rivendell.  If Frodo hadn't know better, he'd have thought they weren't going to Rivendell at all.

"Bilbo, where are we?"

"Don't you worry yourself none lad, we're safely on our way."

"But on our way where Bilbo?"  Thinking back Frodo began to realize that this wasn't even the same direction that they had taken last time.  Was it fair to call it last time if that time had never happened?  Either way, he and Bilbo should have been heading in at least something of the same direction, shouldn't they?

"Bilbo, we are heading towards Rivendell, aren't we?"

"Rivendell?  That's sure to be the first place he's going to look for it.  Nope, we won't be safe there, will we precious."

Suddenly afraid, Frodo wondered whom Bilbo was speaking to.  Surely he wasn't referring to the ring.  

"Nope, we'll just find ourselves a nice safe hidey-hole.  Then no one will be able to find us and we'll be safe, won't we precious."

"Precious?  Bilbo what are you talking about?  We need to get to Rivendell."

"Rivendell, why would we go to Rivendell?  Nope, no safety there, precious, is there my precious."

Turning to look at Frodo, Bilbo had gleam in his eyes that Frodo had never seen before.  It was almost as if a malevolent presence had taken over Bilbo and it was making itself known most keenly through Bilbo's eyes. For the first time since meeting Bilbo that long ago time after his parents had died, Frodo felt afraid of him.  It was a fear that emanated from the very core of his being, one that told him to run, and run quick.

Looking in the direction of Rivendell, Frodo thought suddenly of Elrond.  "But Bilbo, surely Lord Elrond would know what to do."

And even though he felt frightened Frodo did nothing, trusting always in Bilbo as he had since he had been a small boy.  And before he knew it he saw, out of the corner of his eye something moving towards him.  Turning, for he was facing in the direction of Rivendell, and not in the direction they were going, he saw Bilbo, and evil gleam in his eyes, swinging his walking stick at him like a baseball bat, striking his squarely on the side of the head.  And before he blacked out, knowing that this was the end for him, Frodo knew he had made a serious mistake.

"Frodo, are you alright?"

Jerking his head up, Frodo looked around to find he was still in the boat with Aragorn and they were sailing down a now calm the Anduin.  It was just a dream, that's all, Frodo said to himself.

"I'm fine Strider.  I guess I just fell asleep."  Turning and looking at him Frodo could see the doubt in Aragorn's eyes.  "It was a dream.  It was just a dream."

But looking at the phial that he still held in his hand, Frodo wondered how much of it was a dream and how much came from looking into Galadriel's mirror.

 ******************************************

TBC


	3. Food For Thought

"Did you want to talk about it?"

Noticing the way that Strider had been watching him, Frodo wasn't at all surprised that he had said something.  It was more like he was surprised Strider hadn't said something earlier.  All the same, Frodo felt that it was nice to have had some time to himself to think things out, even if he couldn't make any sense of it.  He really wished Gandalf here there at that moment.  He'd have known what to do, what was causing those weird dreams.

"No, I'm fine.  I guess I'm just letting my mind wander too much."

"We're all under a lot of stress Frodo, but just remember, if you ever want to talk, I'm here.  I might not be as wise as Gandalf, but I'll do my best to help you."

Turning to look at Aragorn, Frodo almost expected to hear from the Ranger that he'd said his thoughts out loud, instead of just thinking them.  And seeing the look on his face, Aragorn had no doubt what Frodo was thinking about.

"Frodo, it hardly takes much of a guess to see that you miss Gandalf's guidance as much as the rest of us do.  No one feels his loss as much as I, but we all must go on."

"You're right Strider, but some times it just seems so hard to go on.  I don't know how we'll ever manage it."

"One step at a time my dear hobbit, one step at a time."

With that, Frodo turned back around facing the front of the boat and continued thinking about his mysterious dream as Aragorn paddled them down the Anduin.  But with his mind all in a jumble, time passed relatively quickly for Frodo, and before he was ready Aragorn was signaling the rest of the fellowship to pull over and prepare to settle down for the night.  "Just as long as there are no more dreams of Bilbo trying to kill me," Frodo mumbled to himself and helped unpack the boat he and Aragorn were in as they all set up camp.

"Try and eat something Mr. Frodo.  You think I haven't noticed how little you eat"

"I will Sam, I'm just not hungry right now."

"Humph!" Sam declared, putting down the plate of food and returning back to the cooking fire to finish cleaning up.

"Your friend is right, little one.  The ring must weigh heavily on your mind.  You need some nourishment to help you keep your strength up."

Looking up at Boromir, Frodo was less surprised than most at his untimely comment.  It seemed, at least to Frodo, that Boromir had been watching him a lot lately.  Every time he looked around he could see Boromir facing his direction, and when he was not facing him, Frodo could feel Boromir's stare drilling into his back.  And at every moment Frodo knew that Boromir wanted the ring.

Frodo almost had to fight off the urge to stand up and yell at Boromir, to tell him to just deal with it.  That thought was seductive, just throw the ring away and let someone else suffer all the angst and just deal with it, just dump the whole problem on someone's plate.  Apart from what Gandalf, Elrond, and recently Strider, said, Frodo just didn't feel up to the task of bearing the ring.  Looking into the fire beside Sam, Frodo could almost see the flames of Modor as they crested over the crevices, just waiting to embrace the ring once more.

"Come on Mr. Frodo, if we don't get moving we're going to be late for the secret council meeting."

Looking up into Sam's face, Frodo realized he'd been staring into the fireplace in his room. That was odd since he couldn't remember when he had started to look into the fire.  He'd been having the weirdest of dream, though, but for some reason he couldn't remember what it was.

"Yes, of course Sam, I'm coming."  With that, Frodo grabbed his cloak, as it seemed to Frodo that he hadn't been properly warm since being stabbed with that morgul blade at weathertop, and went to join Lord Elrond's secret council meeting.

"It is good of you two to join us," Elrond said, pointing to a couple of empty seats beside Gandalf.

"We're sorry we're late, my Lord," Frodo said, trying to be as courteous as possible.  But with a wave of his hand Lord Elrond dismissed their tardiness as inconsequential and began the council meeting that was much anticipated in Rivendell.

For the most part, they talked about many things at that council meeting, not the least of which was Frodo's ring, the One Ring.  Yet, when it came time to decide on a ring bearer, no clear candidate could be found.  Gandalf and Aragorn didn't want it, and neither the Dwarf nor the Elf would allow the other to have it.  Both Gandalf and Elrond admitted that Boromir looked too longing at using the power of the ring to be able to destroy it.  Its power would corrupt him too easily.

That left only one of the hobbits.  But which one?  Both Merry and Pippen were always getting into too much trouble to be able to carry the ring, and it was Elrond's thought that, after being stabbed by the Morgul blade, Frodo was too susceptible to the Dark Lord's power to be able to resist the lure of the ring.  So, it was decided that Sam, the most unlikely carrier of all, should be the ring bearer.

"But surely it's Mr. Frodo's!"  Sam cried out when Lord Elrond made that announcement.  "He brought it all the way from the Shire to here and is a much better person for the job, beggin' your pardon and no insult intended."

"None taken Master Gamgees," the tall elf knelt down to look Sam in the eye.  "But he did his job bringing the ring to us.  Would you have it destroy him, especially now that he's been so weakened?"  Said so softly, none but Sam heard the elf's comment.

Seeing the shock and panic in Sam's eyes, the Elf Lord could see how he would never want that to happen.  Lord Elrond had picked the one thing that would guarantee that Sam accepted the ring.  He'd take it if it meant that it would spare Frodo more pain and suffering.

"Then it's been decided.  The tale of the Nine is filled.  In seven days the Company must depart."

**************************

A/N:

Thank you for reading my story so far and for those wondering, yes, that last line is what Elrond says when he commissions the fellowship (like I could say it any better than he).

I'd also like the thank everyone who has read my story so far and enjoyed what you've read.  I'd especially like to thank those who have left a review and let me know how they felt. 

I'd especially like to thank TesubCalle for all her help and encouragement.


	4. Choices and Consequences

Author's Note: Having been inspired by all the wonderful stories out there I thought I'd try my hand at it too. This is my first attempt, so please be kind. If you like what you've read so far, please R&R.

Disclaimer: Just to let you all know. I neither own the characters nor the copy right on them. I'm just obsessed about them and think about them way too much.

********************************

Of Choices and Consequences 

********************************

So, like so much of the trip this time around, things went a whole lot more smoothly.  There seemed to be a flow to things that moved things along.  Thinking about it, Frodo took it to mean that he was right in thinking that it was a complete mistake for him to have taken the ring the first time (although Frodo was still not sure of what he should call that time, since it never really happened, did it?).

But Sam, Frodo was able to notice, seemed a little different.  Oh, outwardly Sam seemed the same loving hobbit that he always was, but there was something that seemed different.  Frodo couldn't put his finger on it, but Sam just seemed less Sam-like to him.  Then again, maybe Gandalf would know.

Looking over, Frodo was able to see Gandalf sitting slightly away from the others, or more specifically away from Boromir and the other hobbits.  "Gandalf, does Sam seem at all different to you?"

Turning his head, Gandalf seemed almost a little surprised by that question.  "Different you say?"  Looking closely at Sam without seeming to be staring, Gandalf watched the other hobbit, as if judging something only he could see.  "No, he seems alright to me."  Shaking his head, Gandalf turned to look at Frodo again, but the look he gave Frodo wasn't so much judgmental as it was sympathetic.  "It's more difficult being the one who has to worry than it is being the one everyone is worrying about, isn't it Frodo?"

"I am being a bit of an old nursemaid, aren't I?"  Laughing slightly, Frodo stood up, as if to shake off all his worries as though they were silly fancies, but just before he moved to leave, something about the look on Gandalf's face caught his attention.

"It's right to worry Frodo.  There is an evil around the ring.  It is trying to get back to it's master and will do anything it can to fulfill that goal.  We, none of us, can let down our guard"

With those words, Frodo got up and moved back to the group, enjoying the company and stories the others told.  But to Frodo's amazement (and secret pleasure) Sam continued to do all the cooking, he being the best skilled at it.  To be fair, the roles that everyone had hadn't changed much, other than Sam now had the burden of the ring.  And to Frodo's surprise, neither Gandalf nor Aragorn treated him any differently because of his lack of status as the ring-bearer.  Actually no one did, not overtly anyway.  Just about everything seemed the same this time.

But Frodo seemed to be the only one to think that Sam seemed even a little bit different.

"Frodo, Sam's always been a bit queer that way, always keeping to himself and all," Merry said when Frodo finally asked him about his opinion of Sam's behaviour.

But the further they went from Rivendell, the more Sam seemed to close up inside himself.  It was almost, in Frodo's opinion, like Sam was distancing himself from the fellowship.  He didn't talk to others, unless someone were to try to pry some information out of him, and then most of what he said seemed to be in one word or monosyllabic sentences.  But even that, in itself, was not so different, not really.  

For the life of him Frodo couldn't think of anything that he could say was definitive of being different.  It was just a feeling he got, like seeing something out of the corner of his eye, yet which vanished when he looked right at it.  And so, Frodo took it upon himself to watch Sam as much as possible, fearing that what he was seeing was really there and not a figment of his imagination.  It was at that moment that Frodo had an understanding of what Sam must have been going through all those days when he'd been the ring-bearer instead of Sam.

"Sam, if you ever want to talk about it, the ring I mean, you know I'm here."

Looking up, Sam gave Frodo a look that, if Frodo didn't know differently he would have called contempt.  But that couldn't be possible.  This was Sam, after all…good old dependable Sam.  Surely contempt wasn't even in his vocabulary?  Yet that look reminded him of something else.  In Sam's look there was a shadow reminiscent of the look Bilbo gave him when Frodo first showed him the ring in Rivendell.

But just as quickly as the look appeared it vanished from his face, making Frodo wonder if he'd really seen such an expression at all.  "No, we're fine.  There is nothing to worry about."  With that Sam walked away to put the dishes away from dinner.

Seeing Frodo watching Sam so carefully Aragorn quietly walked over to where he was standing.  "Is everything alright Frodo?"

Jumping in surprise, as he hadn't heard Strider's approach, Frodo whirled around to look the Ranger in the face, or as best he could.  "You scared me. I didn't hear you come up."

"I noticed. You were intent on watching Sam."

"Yes, I suppose I've been watching him a lot recently.  But he doesn't seem any different to you, does he?"  Looking to Strider, Frodo wondered if maybe the Ranger had seen something both he and Gandalf had missed.

"I don't know Frodo.  Sam seems like himself to me.  If he does seem a little more withdrawn, well, what can one expect when he is carrying the ring.  You yourself were withdrawn and overly protective of the ring.  Can we expect any less from Sam?"

Having to admit that Strider was most likely right, and that Sam was acting no differently towards the ring than he had, Frodo went about helping out with the fellowship as best he could and tried to ignore the nagging feeling that something was wrong.

But it wasn't until a couple of days later that Frodo's worries came back to haunt him.  Looking over at Sam's bedroll one morning Frodo noticed that it was empty.  That in itself wasn't something to concern Frodo.  The fact that, when he looked around the camp, he couldn't see Sam did worry Frodo.

"Strider, have you seen Sam?"

"What?  Isn't he still in bed?  I didn't see him get up."  And looking over at the young hobbit's bedroll Aragorn noticed for the first time that the bedroll was empty.  Jumping up, he ran down to the stream near their camp, hoping that Sam had just gone to get some water to start breakfast.  But there was no hobbit there.

Realizing that something was seriously wrong Aragorn decided to break up into three groups and search for Sam.  Gimli would go with Legolas, Merry with Boromir, Pippin with Gandalf, and Frodo with Aragorn.  Each person was worried about Sam's disappearance, yet most were confident that they would find Sam safe, if a little embarrassed at the kerfuffle he had caused.  Only Gandalf and Aragorn were suspicious at the sudden disappearance.

As it was, it was Aragorn and Frodo who eventually were to find Sam.  Looking over, Frodo saw what he thought was a sleeping Sam leaning against a tree.

"Sam you silly hobbit, what are you doing sleeping here when we have a perfectly good campfire to keep you warm?"  
  


Running over to shake some sense into the hobbit for putting such a scare into him Frodo managed to get there before Aragorn could call out a warning not to touch Sam.  But even with such a warning it is doubtful that Frodo would have paid it any heed.

As it was, it was too late.  Turning Sam over Frodo was surprised to feel how cold Sam was, and looking into his glassy eyes Frodo recoiled in horror as he realized what he was seeing.  Looking down from Sam's face, Frodo was finally able to notice the arrow that was sticking out of Sam chest.  As well, he also noticed that the chain upon which the ring hung was also missing.

As if time stood still, Frodo was struck by the sight before him.  It was like his brain couldn't register the sight his eyes were seeing, Sam laying in his lap, his cold sightless eyes looking into the sky.

Looking up, the sky slowly began to darken as clouds moved with unnatural speed to cover the sky.  One look at Strider and Frodo knew the unforgivable truth:  Sauron had gotten The One Ring back.  All hope for Middle Earth had failed.

***************************

Trust No One: Thanks for the feedback, and I hope you like where the story is going.

Mirrowa:  I'm sorry my story has the same name as yours does, but I'm glad you 

like the name (or else you wouldn't have thought of it yourself)

Daisy Brambleburr:  I'm glad you like the beginning of the story, I hope you're still 

reading to see how it goes.

And I'd like to give a **big** thanks to everyone who's read my story and gotten a modicum of enjoyment from it.  Please keep reading, there is just a bit more to come.


	5. Twinkle Twinkle Little Star

Author's Note: Having been inspired by all the wonderful stories out there I thought I'd try my hand at it too. This is my first attempt, so please be kind. If you like what you've read so far, please R&R.

Disclaimer: Just to let you all know. I neither own the characters nor the copy right on them. I'm just obsessed about them and think about them way too much.

**************************

Twinkle Twinkle  Little Star

**************************

Feeling a hand on his shoulder Frodo jerked up to see a worried Aragorn looking at him.  Wondering what he had done, Frodo looked around to see everyone else getting ready to get some rest for the night.

"I know it's cold now, but try to eat some of your dinner before getting some sleep.  You haven't been sleeping well and you need all your strength."

Looking down, Frodo noticed that he hadn't even taken a bite of his dinner, while everyone else was finished, cleaned up and ready for bed.  Where had the time gone?  And what was happening to him?  These dreams were becoming more and more vivid.  At times Frodo felt that he couldn't distinguish between reality and dreams, and these weren't like any dreams he'd ever had.  Dreams came at night, not during the day, and not while one was still awake.  Did they?

"Strider, do you think I'm going crazy?"

"Why would you think that?"  And sitting down beside Frodo, Aragorn listened carefully to the tale that was told, first of the dream about Bilbo and last about the one Frodo had just had about Sam.  And at that time, probably more than any other time since Gandalf fell in Moria, Aragorn wished the wizard was there.

"No, I don't think your crazy.  Instead, I think you've been given a rare gift."

Looking at Aragorn with a blank, shocked look, Frodo could only wonder what the Ranger was thinking.  A gift?  If it was so, then it was one that Frodo would have been happy to do without.  "A gift?  What kind of 'gift' would have me dream of being killed by one person I love and responsible for the death of another?"

Taking a deep breath, Aragorn thought about what he could say to ease the burden the hobbit before him faced.  "Very few people in this world truly have a destiny.  Oh, many stumble through life acting like they do or pretending that they do."

"But they don't?"

"No, but you do.  No one else could have done what you have done.  Although it may not be easy, you have the strength within you to do what needs to be done."  With that Aragorn stood up and moved over to his bedroll and lay down, trying to get some sleep before it was his turn to keep watch.

Laying in his bedroll Frodo looked up at the stars in the sky.  For the first time since he left the Shire Frodo didn't wish that someone else had been cursed with carrying the ring.  Maybe Strider was right and he was meant to take the ring.  For whatever it was worth, it was his charge to take the ring to Mordor, something he, and only he alone, could do.

*****************************

The end.

****************************

I just want to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has read my story (especially those kind souls who sent in a review…..I just live on reviews).  This was my first fanfic, I hope you enjoyed it.  Please give me a shout if you want to see more.

I just wanted to give one last BIG thanks to TesubCalle for all the help and guidance she's given me on this story.  I wouldn't have been able to write it without all her support


End file.
